crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
VVIP System
VVIP System (also known as '''VIP System')'' is a system available in CrossFire, providing several advantages to players who are willing to spend a lot of money on rare items for fame and popularity. The most notorious advantage of any VVIP item is their EXP bonus. Availability *'China' *'Europe' *'Indonesia' *'Japan' *'North America' *'Russia' *'Philippines' *'South America' *'Vietnam' Overview VVIP items can be found under the VVIP tab in the Item Shop. There are three categories: Victor, which sells high-class VVIP weapons and Noble, offering lesser-quality VVIP weapons intended for low-end market - the third tab, Characters, is obviously for VVIP characters. The left menu lists VVIP items on sale, and selecting it will display a preview of the item on the right frame, with bonus effect listed below. Some effects only apply to the owner of the VVIP item, whilst others apply to any player in the same room as the VVIP player. The effects that apply to everyone include the owner of the VVIP item. To obtain a VVIP item, players simply need enough cash in order to make the purchase. Once bought, VVIP items stay in players' storage permanently, and they don't need to repair at all. It's also possible to gift VVIP items to friends; they can receive it via the Gift tab in their storage. It is possible to put more than one VVIP item in one bag (one per class, e.g. Main, Secondary, Melee, etc.). To acquire their bonus, the items don't necessarily have to be used during the game. As long as it is equipped in one of the player’s bags, the effects will still be applied at the end of the game. Some effects are also cumulative (mainly EXP/GP bonuses), meaning players can stock all bags with VVIP items for the maximum benefit. VVIP merchandises AK-47 Beast= An AK-47 with an animal / beast looking model and skin, which also features a red glowing eye on the Fury Beast variant. There are three variation, A, B and C. It features a Kill Death reset function, 200% experience bonus and 200% game points bonus respectively. |-| AWM-Infernal Dragon= The Arctic Warfare Magnum with a dragon themed skin, including dragon teeth on the scope. It features the basic experience, points and ammo bonuses, but also come with a 100% Achievement boost and an ammunition refill by scoring headshots. |-| RPK-Infernal Dragon= The RPK with a dragon themed skin, which comes with additional ammunition for any equipped machine guns and 50% bonus points (10% for other players) in Zombie Mode. It also comes with the usual 200% experience bonus and 30%/20% experience / game points bonus for everybody in the room. |-| Thompson-Infernal Dragon= Fairly similar to the RPK-Infernal Dragon; visually and in term of perks. Although it only features 150% experiences only (200% in North America). Additionally, it has a 20% boost for the Fever System and additional 7 bullets for any equipped Sub-Machine Guns. |-| Kukri Beast= A golden plated Kukri with a dragon on the blade, which also glows red. It features a faster draw animation (including weapon switch), faster running speed when holding it and a knockback effect when hitting opponents. Note that none of these extra perks stack. M4A1-VIP= As of now, there are four different variation of the M4A1-VIP; M4A1-S Beast, Transformers, Born Beast and Jewelry. They all offer various effects such as additional ammunition for equipped assault rifles, critical hits / additional life in Zombie Mode, etc. Check the main article to see each of the M4A1s. |-| Barrett Born Beast= A Barrett M82A1 with a dark themed skin with red glowing lights. It acts pretty much the same as the AWM-Infernal Dragon, however it features a different scope with white surrounding which supposedly help focusing, although not every versions features this scope. |-| Desert Eagle Born Beast= A Desert Eagle / Knife combo with both a dark themed skin, again with red glowing lights like other Born Beast entry. The perk are somewhat limited compared to other VVIPs, it does includes a quick draw animation (which also act as a slash attack) and being able to use the knife as a secondary attack. |-| AK-47 Transformer= An AK-47 Knife with a similar skin to the M4A1-S Transformers, although it features an alternate attack available after it charges (which changes the gun's color to red and it also replaces the melee attack until used), the Kill/Death reset function and the usual bonus boost for everybody. |-| The Fates= The first characters to be added in the VVIP shop. She is available to perform a furious kick, as one of her few special abilities, as well as being able to throw knives. Additionally, it features an unique skin when playing in Mutation-based modes and/or Zombie Modes. Trivia * This system is officially known as VVIP system in CF China due to the fact that they already have a normal VIP system (which can be obtained by buying subscriptions for individial accounts). In all other CF servers, it's simply called VIP system to avoid confusion. * In some servers, VVIP items may be marked New or Hot, thus they show up in the Hot&New tab. If players hover their mouse over it, they can read the item's stats as well as bonuses, and they can even compare it with other weapons. * CF Japan is the only version to offer the AK47-Beast and RPK-Infernal Dragon in the Black Market, in addition to the same variant in the VVIP Shop. CF Vietnam also offered this gun in the Webmall, mainly for the $25 discount coupon to take effect. * CF Vietnam recently updated the Promotional System for the VVIP Shop, allowing players to buy VVIP items at a discount and then pay the rest within 3-6 months (if they refuse to do so, they lose the item and deposite cash). The PR variants have been removed since July patch, as the official variants now take their prices. * The M4A1-S Jewelry is the only VVIP weapon that is not Dragon-themed. EXP boost Because most VVIP weapons come with large amount of EXP bonus (both for the owner and everyone in the same room), a certain amount of players buy VVIP weapons to boost EXP in order to rank up faster for multiple reason (less chance of getting kicked, ability to enter rank-restricted servers, qualified to take part in some events etc.), although most publishers consider boosting an illegal act. Please note that the following may be considered illegal in some versions. Joining such rooms may lead to severe account restrictions. In several servers, players join together in order to gain more EXP. * Indonesian players use Alpha Server - Channel 1 to create many VVIP rooms. The rooms are locked and only VVIP users may enter the room. * In CF Philippines VIP Players use Fortress-Trench server to create a boosting only room and Maverick-Viper for VIP wars. * CF Vietnam has channel TC3-10 reversed for boosting and mainly only VVIP players are allowed. Some rooms for higher-up players even only allow VVIP players with full guns. * In CFRU VIP rooms were usually located on Server 5 - Channel 10, but after Server 5 removing VIP rooms have been moved to Server 4 - Channel 10. The password is usually typed in the room name, often 777 or 555. ** They are also exists on Sergeant Server (Staff Sergeant 5 rank or higher) - Channel 1 or Channel 13, but only allowed users with a TeamSpeak or RaidCall voice chat program have an ability to join them. * In CF North America, NA-4 CH-9 (also referred to as D9, as of it's original server name Delta) is used for any type of boosting, from EXP self nade farms to event farming. Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:VVIP Category:Weapons Category:Characters